


Come a Little Bit Closer

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Peter Quill x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Peter Quill is an intergalactic ladies man, but there’s one woman who seems to be immune to his charms.  Will a chance encounter with a jealous suitor help both of them see that they were meant for one another?  Based on Jay and the Americans'Come a Little Bit Closerfrom the GotG Vol. 2 soundtrack.





	Come a Little Bit Closer

YN was awoken from her nap as the Milano touched down. She was a bit confused since they'd just been on Xandar awaiting the return of Rocket, Gamora, and Drax. It was only supposed to have been a short stop for supplies, so she'd opted not to venture into the capital city. They'd just had a nasty run in with the Skrulls and she was exhausted.

As she made her way up to the cockpit of the ship, she tried to think of a good reason why they would have taken off without waking her up. Once she was able to see out of the cockpit window, she knew exactly why Peter hadn't wanted her to be awake for this trip.

"Quill," she screamed angrily throughout the ship.

Peter poked his head around a corner and gave her his most innocent look. "What?"

"Don't try to pull that with me," she warned as she stalked toward him. "Why are we on Spartax and where is the rest of the team?"

At that moment, Groot decided to make an appearance – popping out from behind Peter's head to gaze worriedly at her.

"Groot's here," Peter offered lamely.

"I'm not talking about Groot and you know it, Peter."

"Ok, ok, Dorothy, don't get your panties in a bunch," he began.

"Seriously, Quill?" she interrupted. "I have a legitimate question about where we are and where the rest of our team is, and you're pulling out Golden Girls references?"

"Take it easy, YN," Peter said with as much charisma as he could muster. "Gamora radioed in and said they were going to be delayed and Groot wanted to have a little bit of fun."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she fixed Groot with a scowl. He looked up at her with those big brown eyes and she was done for. Adult Groot she could handle just fine, but little baby Groot was just too cute and she couldn't stay mad at him for any length of time. Instead, she focused her frustration on the one person she had no problem staying angry with.

"Ok, let's say – for argument's sake – that Groot did want to have some fun," she began. "Why couldn't you have taken him somewhere on Xandar instead of jumping all the way over to the Shi'Ar Galaxy?"

Peter pulled Groot off of his shoulder and held him up for her to see. Groot played along, giving her the most pathetic look he could muster to break down her resolves.

"You know Groot loves that blue fizzy drink they make here."

"No, Peter, you love that blue fizzy drink," she said as she grabbed Groot from his hands and sat him on her shoulder. It was easier to argue with Peter without having Groot distract her.

"Fine," he said with a huff. "I wanted to come here, and before you say it – yes, I knew you wouldn't approve. That's why I didn't wake you up to tell you we were coming."

As much as he infuriated her, Peter had somehow managed to worm his way through her defenses and she struggled to remind herself that he was only looking for one thing – a good time. She'd fought too hard to gain the respect of the Nova Corps since leaving Earth five years ago. She'd earned the right to become a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and she was hesitant to allow her attraction to Peter Quill derail her plans to eventually return to the Corps and continue making her way up the ranks. If she knew he could handle a serious relationship, she might be tempted to give in.

Taking a moment to reassess the situation, she was forced to admit that there was nothing wrong with taking some down time and having a bit of fun. She was just upset that he hadn't consulted her about the trip to Spartax. If she had known, she would have opted to stay on Xandar, but a part of her wondered if Peter had known that's what she would have chosen and took the decision upon himself because he wanted to spend some time with her.

She shook her head to clear that thought from her mind. Of course Peter didn't want to spend time with her – not with hundreds of beautiful women on Spartax. More than likely he just wanted someone to fly the Milano back to Xandar since he'd be too drunk to do so himself.

"I guess since we're already here. . ."

Peter interrupted her as he pulled her into a bear hug and swung her around. "I knew Drax was wrong about you. You do know how to relax and have fun every now and then."

Finding her feet again, she pushed Peter away and gave him another glare. "What do you mean? You and Drax talk about me?"

He brushed away her concern with a wave of his hand. "Pfft. Like you and Gamora don't sit around and gossip about us."

"Actually, no, Gamora and I have better things to talk about than you four idiots," she enlightened him. "Who do you think actually makes sure this ship is stocked with supplies and in working order, or that we have some type of game plan heading into a mission?"

"You're starting to sound like Dorothy again," Peter teased.

"Well if I'm Dorothy, then that makes you Blanche since both of you are the biggest whor. . ."

"YN," Peter interrupted as he covered Groot's ears. "Watch your language in front of Groot"

Her face was starting to get tired from glaring at Peter. "He may look like a baby, but we all know he has the filthiest mouth of anyone on this ship. I think he's even used that word to describe you once or twice."

Leaving Peter with his mouth gaped open in shock, she took Groot and headed back down to the cargo hold to grab a jacket. By the time she was ready to leave the ship, Peter had recovered and joined her as she made her way to his favorite place.

The bar was crowded and once she had a drink in her hand, she wove through the throng looking for a table. Peter was right behind her, sipping his blue fizzy drink through a neon colored straw.

Once they were seated, he began to scan the room, looking for a woman. There wasn't a particular woman he was looking for, but rather a particular type of woman. YN knew the second he'd spotted his target. She was a species called the Voldi – humanoids that had a plume of feathers atop their head instead of hair. This particular Voldi was a deep indigo color that contrasted nicely with her yellow eyes. She noticed Peter's gaze and gave him a look YN could only describe as "come hither."

As Peter rose to walk toward the woman, he plucked Groot from her shoulder. "Come on little buddy, we've got some ladies to impress."

YN sighed and took a drink. Peter had discovered that baby Groot was an instant "chick magnet" and unashamedly used him to pick up random women. She watched as Peter placed Groot in the Voldi's hand. She saw Groot's mouth move and the woman all but melted as she heard him say "I am Groot." She had to give it to Peter for thinking up that scheme.

She sat and watched as Peter began to dance with the other woman, and she couldn't help the spear of jealousy that ran through her. She knew she had no reason to be jealous. Peter had no idea how she felt about him and therefore she had no right to tell him who he could or couldn't dance with. It still rankled her to see him flirt with the other woman and she wished that just once he'd look at her the way he was looking at the yellow-eyed bird.

Growing bored, Groot scurried back over to her table and she bent down to pick him up. He grabbed ahold of Peter's straw and took a long sip of the blue fizzy drink. Smacking lips in delight, he began to dance on the table to the music being played by the live band. Watching him shimmy and shake instantly put her back into a good mood.

She'd been distracted by Groot, so she hadn't seen trouble sneak up on them. When she heard a loud crash, her eyes immediately sought out Peter – knowing that it had to be on account of him, somehow. Sure enough, a dark red Voldi male was overturning tables as he stalked toward Peter. The woman he was dancing with gave him an innocent shrug as she started to back away.

Knowing that things were about to go south, she grabbed Groot and joined the line of people hastily exiting the bar. For a second, she worried about Peter, but she knew he'd either talk his way out of this mess, or he'd fight his way out. Either way, they needed to get off of this planet sooner rather than later.

 

Peter had offered to get Aldara a drink, and was pleased to learn that she also preferred the blue fizzies the bar was renowned for. As he waited for the drinks, he turned and leaned back against the bar, watching Aldara and her friend, Melena, continue to dance. Melena's skin was a pale shade of orange that was almost yellow and she was just as beautiful as Aldara, but there was something about Aldara that drew Peter to her.

"You need to be careful there, Terran," the bartender warned Peter as he handed over the drinks. "Aldara belongs to Taji and he doesn't much like it when men try to move in on his woman."

"I'm just having a bit of fun, dude," Peter said with a smirk. "It's only some dancing and drinks. No harm, no foul."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the bartender added as Peter headed back onto the dance floor.

He and Aldara continued to dance, and the more she drank, the more forward she became. Before he knew it, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss. Not one to pass up on a golden opportunity, Peter willingly went along with it.

When he heard the sound of glass hitting the floor followed by a loud thud, he broke away from the kiss to find an angry looking Voldi storming his way across the bar.

"Please tell me that's not Taji?" Peter asked Aldara, already knowing the answer to his question.

She gave him a shrug as she casually slid out of his arms toward her friend on the edge of the dance floor. Peter noticed that the bar was quickly emptying and he cast a worried glance around looking for YN and Groot. He was a little disappointed that they seemed to have deserted him, but he had bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

Looking back at Taji, he weighed his options. The Voldi was about his size, and Peter was sure he could take him in a fight, but he debated on whether it would be worth it in the long run. He had no real interest in Aldara, and if Taji was looking for blood, Peter would rather not risk his neck for a passing dalliance.

Scanning the room once more for escape routes, he noticed the large plate glass window just behind the band. Not stopping to think of the consequences, he grabbed a chair and hurled it toward the window. The sound of the shattering glass had Taji drawing up short, giving Peter just enough time to make a hasty getaway.

The street around the bar was full of people, most of them having just exited the bar to escape Taji's wrath. Peter glanced back over his shoulder to see Aldara wrapping herself around Taji. Whatever she was whispering in his ear seemed to be working since he didn't look like he was ready to chase Peter down.

Not wanting to push his luck, he slipped into the crowd and wound his way back to the Milano. The cargo door was down and the engines were running. Once he closed the door, the ship took off and a self-satisfied smile spread across his face. YN hadn't deserted him, she'd just gone back to the ship to make sure they could make a fast getaway back to Xandar.

Peter threw his jacket on his bunk and headed up to the cockpit. The ship was already in space and preparing for the journey back. YN was leaning against a support beam with a disdainful look on her face.

"I see you made it out in one piece," she teased.

"Not a scratch on me sweetheart," he said as he spun around slowly to show that he was indeed unscathed.

"Are you ever going to learn?"

Peter threw his hands up as he rolled his eyes. YN began to laugh, catching him completely off guard. She was normally so stoic and rigid, it always amazed him to see her smile. For the most part, he could push his feelings for her aside, but when she smiled, he was completely lost. She'd seemed completely indifferent when it came to his advances, so he'd taken a passive aggressive route with her, hoping that by flaunting a stream of meaningless flings in front of her that she might show some sign of deep-seated feelings for him. So far he'd been disappointed, but he wasn't one to give up easily.

She leaned down and pressed play on the stereo and all at once the cockpit was filled with sound of Jay and the Americans' Come a Little Bit Closer. She began to saunter toward him with a look in her eye he'd never seen before.

"Doesn't it get boring?" she asked. "Every night, the same desperate women. . ."

The song continued to play and when it came to the chorus she began to sing along, slowly circling him as her hand ran over his shoulders. "Come a little bit closer, you're my kind of man, so big and so strong. Come a little bit closer, I'm all alone and the night is so long."

Peter waited until she was facing him again before grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him. Catching her off guard, she tottered a bit, her hands grasping his arms for support. Peter gave her a seductive smile as he began to dance with her. 

It was all fun and playful, with elaborate twirls and dips, and then the music changed. Jay and the Americans were replaced with 10CC's I'm Not in Love, and Peter seized upon his opportunity. Pulling her closer to him, he began to lead her in a different kind of dance. The lighthearted mood was replaced with an aura of sexual tension as their bodies brushed against one another's.

Peter leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Maybe if you'd dance with me every now and then I wouldn't have to go looking for those desperate women."

His face was still close to hers as she shifted to look him in the eye. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that he was looking at her like she'd always dreamed he would. An internal debate raged within her as she struggled to decide what to do. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek and her eyes darted down to his lips which were so close to hers. All she had to do was lean in a fraction of an inch and she'd finally know what it would be like to kiss him.

Her better judgment took over as she pulled away a bit. She wasn't about to let him in that easily – he was going to have to work for it. "Maybe if you had ever asked me to dance."

She saw his eyes light up at her cryptic admission and before she had time to react, he had one hand cupped around the back of her neck and the other one was splayed across her back. He never hesitated as his lips captured hers in a fiery kiss that had flames of desire shooting through her.

Quickly catching up, she buried her hands in his hair and drew him even closer to her as she nipped at his bottom lip. She could tell he was shocked at her forwardness, but this kiss had been a long time coming and she wasn't wasting any more time.

The two of them were so lost in one another that they became oblivious to the world around them, so when they heard a snide "I am Groot," they immediately broke away with guilty looks upon their faces.

It took them a few moments to comprehend what Groot had said, and it was Peter who first replied. "Dude, am I going to have wash your mouth out with soap?"

YN began to laugh, as she leaned down to scoop up the little guy. She turned back to Peter with a wink. "He's just stating the obvious. You can't be mad at him for that. Maybe once we get back to Xandar we can get a room somewhere and try out his suggestion."

Peter stood in the middle of the ship, trying to figure out what had happened in the last ten minutes. They'd gone from mildly hostile friends, to almost tearing one another's clothes off and he was struggling to catch up. He wasn't sure if she was serious about continuing what they'd started, but he was definitely going to find out once they made it back to Xandar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever Peter Quill story!  I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  Don't you just love baby Groot?  Do you think she and Peter have a chance to make this relationship work?   I look forward to your comments!


End file.
